Rayne Montonomy
by LiveLifeSupernaturally
Summary: This is my first Supernatural fanfic, so it'd be greatly appreciated if ya read it. Please? Basically, it's about this girl named Rayne who goes on a hunting trip and she runs into Sam and Dean along the way.


_A small groan escaped Rayne's lips as she woke. Her head was pounding as she opened her eyes slowly to find herself lying on the floor in an utterly dark room where nothing could really be seen except the out outline of some things in the room. She could sense, though, that the walls were old and stone, and she felt that the ground she was on was cold and tile. Rayne knew that the room she was in was definitely old, but the tiled floor was somewhat newer. _

_Taking a deep, shaky breath and ignoring the painful sensation in her head, Rayne slowly turned onto her side. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her hip, and she clenched her eyes shut and moaned out. Realizing that her upper thigh and hip was warm and wet, she moved back onto her back and lifted her head up to try and see the damage. That had only caused her head to ache more and her neck to feel like it was holding up a million bricks._

_Rayne laid her head back on the smooth tile floor and moaned. Exhaling, she tried to remember what had happened before she blacked out. She slowly lifted her hands to her head and gripped her soft, tangled mess of golden hair, which made Rayne's whole body feel pain._

_As she cried out, Rayne slid her hands down her soft, pale cheeks and set her arms back on the floor. Clenching her fists and trying to ignore the pain, Rayne took another shaky breath and decided that she would do as little moving as possible until it would become inevitable. _

_Then she tried to remember how she had got here or what she did before she passed out. But the harder she thought, the more pain her head felt. Groaning out of frustration, she exclaimed, "Dammit, where the hell am I?" Her words came out in a dry, hoarse voice and were barely audible. Her chest hurt as she said that also, and she whimpered slightly at all the pain in the body._

_She inhaled deeply. "Okay. Okay," Rayne thought aloud. "What do I last remember doing?" She stared up at the ceiling as she tried to think. _

_Rayne had been with Sam and Dean. That was what she remembered. Sam had been holding a -beautiful- shotgun up and aiming it at the werewolf, which was in human form, across the room. The were was female and very pretty with her curly blonde hair, crimson eyes, and a body to kill for. _

_Rayne thought about how damn good looking Sam was as he kept his posture strong. His face was so serious, his beautiful hazel and blue eyes were full of emotion, and Rayne couldn't help but notice the way he was shaking just a little bit. _

_Dean was standing next to Rayne. His right arm was around her, holding her weak and limp body up. He had his small pistol aimed at a different werewolf, a male one with a defined jaw line, sharp eyes, and a strong body. Rayne was hardly conscious because of the deep gash on her hip. Rayne remembered the feeling of weakness she had felt in her body, in her legs._

_Dean's strong arm comforted her from the pain even just a little bit, and Rayne leaned against him. She tried to say something, but she couldn't. Dean was about to shoot, but something stopped him._

_There was a long, claw marked cut across her cheek the would definitely leave a scar. That was from the female werewolf._

_Then Rayne remembered hearing a gun go off, Sam's gun, and then she heard Sam yelling at Dean, "Now!" That's when Rayne went unconscious. _

_Letting out a soft, low sigh, Rayne closes her eyes and let's a tear slip from her eye. She had no idea why she felt the need to cry. Rayne knew she'd get out somehow. She always did. Maybe it was just comforting to know that she was alive and well enough to cry, so she did._

_The tear had slipped out of the corner of her right dull blue eye and down the side of her head, falling to the floor. That pain in her body was too much at that moment, and she knew if she didn't get help soon, it'd be unbearable. Rayne also knew that she'd have to get up and move in order to get out of there._

_Taking in a deep breath and holding it in, Rayne managed to prop herself up on her elbows. Her upper arms were weak and shaky, and Rayne's whole body ached. She tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling, taking hitched breaths. _

_Just then, Rayne heard footsteps. They were quiet, so they weren't too close. Or at least, Rayne didn't think so. Maybe the person, demon, monster, or whatever it was would just pass by the room, but she knew better than to hope for that. _

_Then something hit the back of Rayne's head, and her body went limp as she blacked out._


End file.
